


[VID] Night Terror

by damselfly



Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Protectiveness, Video, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damselfly/pseuds/damselfly
Summary: If you want him, you're gonna have to fight me.
Relationships: Sydney "Syd" Barrett/David Haller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[VID] Night Terror

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Night Terror" by Laura Marling
> 
> Warnings for flashing video, depicted suicide attempt, and threats of violence with sexual overtones.
> 
> I have never made a vid before, but I watched the first season of Legion and wanted to capture the dynamic I loved most.
> 
> Password: syd


End file.
